The Forgotten Picture Book
by Skyvania
Summary: Manusia mati, dan hidup, dan jatuh cinta sperti ini. Seseorang pernah berkata, sepasang kekasih akan terlahir kembali sebagai anak kembar, supaya mereka bisa terus dan selalu bersama. Ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta, kebencian, dan juga takdir yang terlupakan...


The Forgotten Picture Book

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Crypton

Story © Nisemono Akine

A Certain Country's Lyre © utml

Warning:

Typo, gajeness, death chara, OOC, dst.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

and,

ENJOY!

Syahdan, pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang putri bernama Rin Kagamine. Rambutnya yang berwarna honey blond sebahu, matanya yang sebiru langit, kecerdasannya yang memukau, dan kelembutan hatinya, sudah memikat hati banyak pangeran dan bangsawan untuk meminangnya, padahal usianya masih lima belas tahun. Namun, Rin selalu menolak lamaran-lamaran mereka karena merasa tidak cocok dengan mereka.

Rin memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Rinto Kagamine. Karena orang tua mereka sudah meninggal, maka Rinto kini mewarisi tahta ayahnya sebagai raja. Rinto cukup sombong, walaupun dia memerintah dengan baik, dia selalu memandang rendah rakyat jelata, terutama yang berani mendekati Rin. Seorang putri harus bergaul dengan orang yang berderajat sama, itu prinsipnya.

Tak diketahuinya, bahwa Rin telah menjalin kasih dengan seorang penjual bunga yang setiap hari datang ke istana, bernama Len Hibiki. Seorang yang hidup sebatang kara, yang dengan perhatian, kesederhanaan, dan kebaikan hatinya mampu menyihir hati sang putri yang sebelumnya telah menutup hati bagi setiap laki-laki yang datang melamarnya. Len memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Rin. Mereka selalu bertemu di rumah kaca istana, dimana bunga-bunga mekar dengan indahnya, seindah senyuman mereka.

Lambat laun, Rinto akhirnya mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Len dihukum mati, diiringi tangisan pilu Rin. Sementara Rinto tersenyum angkuh, menyentuhkan pedangnya ke dagu Len yang sedang berlutut, memaksanya mendongak. Puas karena sebentar lagi orang yang mengotori wajah Rin dengan tangannya akan mati.

.

Dan demikianlah, satu nyawa melayang.

.

Namun, satu nyawa itu akan ditebus oleh puluhan jiwa.

.

Rin yang tidak terima kehilangan orang yang terlalu berarti bagi dirinya, pergi dari istana dan menemui Sang Penyihir, Luka Megurine. Dia meminta kekuatan agar bisa membalaskan dendam Len. Luka mengabulkannya, memberikannya kekuatan sihir dan menjadikannya penyihir seperti dia. Dengan beberapa waktu latihan, Rin sudah menguasai kekuatannya. Dia juga sudah menguasai ilmu pedang. Dengan baju serba hitam, jubah milik Len dulu, pedang di tangan, tiara emas tanda kekuasaannya, dan kalung mawar besi yang dulu diberikan oleh Len, Rin kembali ke istana.

.

Waktunya untuk balas dendam.

.

Rin masuk istana dengan mudah. Dia menyebarkan api ke benteng, membunuh banyak prajurit di sepanjang perjalanannya ke aula istana tempat kakaknya berada. Tanpa ekspresi, mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa hati, dan terus mengatakan; " Aku ingin bertemu dengan Len, aku ingin mati, aku ingin mati, aku ingin bertemu dengan Len. ", sambil memikirkan Len, seperti kaset yang rusak.

.

" Manusia adalah sesuatu yang rapuh dan kotor, bukan begitu? "

.

Rin berdiri di depan kakaknya yang mengacungkan pedang ke wajahnya. Rin mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Rinto sinis dan angkuh. Rinto tak rela bertarung dengan adiknya sendiri. Tapi situasi memaksa mereka untuk bertarung. Suara pedang yang beradu menjadi musik pengiring untuk tarian mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Rin berhasil membunuh Rinto. Namun, apalah artinya, bila dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali? Rin duduk di atas tahta, dengan tiara yang sudah terciprat darah. Dari sakunya, dia mengambil racun dan meminumnya.

.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Len. "

.

.

Sesosok wanita cantik berambut pink panjang menjuntai dengan pakaian serba hitam menutup buku cerita bergambar di pangkuannya. Di sekelilingnya, sepasang anak kembar yang memiliki rambut honey blond dan mata sebiru langit, duduk dan bertepuk tangan.

" Terima kasih sudah mau membacakan ceritanya, nyonya! " kata yang perempuan.

" Eh, bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Kami ingin mendengar lebih banyak cerita darimu! "timpal yang laki-laki.

" Wah, maaf, anak-anak. Besok aku sudah harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke kota selanjutnya… " sesal wanita itu.

" Yaaahh… "

" Rin, Len, dimana kalian…? " sebuah suara lembut memanggil mereka.

" Itu ibu! Ayo kita kembali, Rin! "

" Kami harus pergi, nyonya. Sampai jumpa lagi ya! "

Sepasang anak kembar itu berjalan menuju sumber suara, meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik semak-semak hutan, mereka saling melambaikan tangan.

Wanita itu mengelus buku cerita bergambar di pangkuannya. Dialah Sang Penyihir, Luka Megurine. Sudah sekian abad berlalu sejak kejadian dalam buku itu terjadi. Penyihir yang telah memperoleh keabadian dan kekuatan itu kini pergi berkeliling dunia. Menjadi tokoh di balik layar suatu kejadian-kejadian yang mempengaruhi sejarah.

" Seseorang pernah berkata, sepasang kekasih akan terlahir kembali sebagai anak kembar, supaya mereka bisa terus dan selalu bersama… ", Luka tersenyum, " Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Rin… Len… "

.

.

The End


End file.
